The Research Core will generate new knowledge on minority health and chronic disease, specifically cancer and cardiovascular disease, with emphasis on developing and testing interventions to reduce these disparities. The Core will combine oversight of two P60-supported full research projects with an innovative pilot project program that leverages NIH funding with institutional and philanthropic funding. The Research Core will capitalize on the successful research conducted in the previous two phases of our P60 Center of Excellence, and will make use of the infrastructure of the UAB-supported Minority Health & Health Disparities Research Center (MHRC). Thus it will advance our understanding of health disparities and enhance our efforts to eliminate them. Specific aims are: Aim 1: Oversee the implementation of two full research projects: 1.Promoting HPV Vaccine Uptake among Daughters of Latina Immigrants; and 2. Improving Stroke Outcomes for African Americans. Aim 2: Facilitate the development and submission of new research projects on health disparities for extramural funding through: a) Promotion of research consistent with our overall focus (chronic disease, specifically cancer prevention and CVD risk factors and stroke), themes (minority health and health disparities), and emphasis (understanding and intervening); b) Review of and scientific contributions to proposals; c) Statistical and research infrastructure support for proposals (e.g., sample-size computations, analytic plans, and data management procedures). Aim 3: Identify additional resources through the institutionally supported Minority Health & Health Disparities Research Center (MHRC) and in collaboration with other UAB centers and schools to provide funds to junior faculty to conduct pilot projects related to health disparities. We will leverage MHDRC funds with those of the MHRC for a steady state of 2-3 pilot projects annually. Aim 4: Integrate multiple sources of expertise on minority health and health disparities with the research base of the MHDRC for intellectual cross-fertilization and leveraging of resources. Specifically: a) conduct seminars; b) an annual Health Disparities Research Symposium to promote research on health disparities, share knowledge, and cultivate interactions and networking among scientists; and c) direct scientists to other appropriate UAB research resources.